<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goodbye, our paradise [podfic] by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190209">goodbye, our paradise [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics'>midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, goshiki cries: the character study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic]</p><p>Goshiki Tsutomu, on kinghood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>goodbye, our paradise [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/gifts">perennials</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348423">goodbye, our paradise</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials">perennials</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JP_ayA28_dfQoLb6YgdCWK8ZMnHRRMQo/view?usp=drivesdk">Google Drive Streaming</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348423">Original Work</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>